Diary of a Lonely Winter Spirit
by RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan
Summary: 1 year after movie. Sandy's crushed on Jack, and vice versa. When Sandy finds Jack's journal in Burgess with a note that just means "To Sandy", he can't pass up this opportunity. But, with Pitch gone, a new foe rises to take his place, and a new ally has joined as well. Can they be trusted? Sandy needs to confess, or he might just burst under pressure- in more ways than one.
1. Little Blue Book

**AN: Hi! This is Rose! I'm an amateur writer, so please take it easy on me. I will take any suggestions for this story, but I will not guarantee that all of them will be used. BUT I will take them, nonetheless, and maybe use them for something else! :)**

**Well, I hope this is a good first chapter. PLEASE tell me what I could do to make it better. I'm kind of winging it here. **

**-Rose**

MiM shone down onto the lake in Burgess. The light reflected off of the thawing surface. Easter was just around the corner, and Jack Frost had abandoned her usual spot to spread winter cheer to the people of the southern hemisphere. All was quiet.

About seven stories from the ground a golden coud of sand hovered, swaying and shifting as long tendrils drifted into the homes of children, bringing dreams to their slumber. A blonde figure bobbed in the center, bending the tendrils to its will.

Sanderson Mansnoozie did his daily (erm, nightly) routine: Puttering along on his dreamsand cloud across the world to bring dreams to all the children. Most of the time he got his work done early, and Burgess was his last stop before he was finished. He curved his arms slightly down to send a couple tendrils to two second-story windows. Sandy recognized this house. Jamie and Sophie would be happy knowing that he had come once again.

Sandy sighed in relief at the fact that he had some off-time. Lately, the stout little man had been running late due to meetings at Santoff Claussen. There always seemed to be a problem that was big enough for a Guardian to need help from all of the others. Either it was elves burning a large amount of Christmas toys, or one of Bunnymund's exploding eggs malfunctioning, and the Pooka coming home to eggshells and yolks everywhere, or even Toothiana's fairies needing help with a town that had recently hosted a hockey tournament (They only needed help because the Mini-Fairies refused to recieve guidance from the European Division). It left the poor Sandman exhausted, which couldn't be good for the dreams. He was the Sandman for MiM's sake! The one who put people to sleep couldn't get any. Sometimes it affected the dreamsand in ways unimaginable, inducing the strangest dreams.

He turned his golden cloud to home when something flashed in his peripheral vision. A worn, blue book with golden snowflakes decorating the cover hung on a tree branch. Sandy zoomed in to get a closer view. In cursive, gold lettering, it read: _"Jack"_.

Sandy plucked the book from the tree and smiled. He had given Jack the book in 1811. Sandy knew she posessed nothing but her staff and the clothes on her back, so now she had something to do to pass time besides causing snowball fights.

Sanderson knew no one else had even kept the winter spirit company besides himself before Pitch had resurfaced. Until Manny bestowed upon her the status of Guardian, the others only ever acknowledged her to scold her (Like the Blizzard of '68). The poor girl had probably spent countless nights alone under the moon. It only made Sandy understand Jack even more. He knew what it was like to be ignored. Even if the other Guardians could see him, he had no voice. Sandy was a mute. He had no memories of his past life because he became a Guardian before Tooth, so she didn't have his teeth. Sandy honestly felt invisible. His ability to conjure pictures above his head never seemed to convey what he was trying to say. He couldn't get anyone's attention when it was needed most.

But Sandy could relate to Jack. Sandy felt exactly like Jack did. He vowed the day he had met her that he would help her.

Oh. Jack. She was quite beautiful to him. She had long, snow-white hair that reached below her waist. It was often hidden inside of her blue sweatshirt. She wore brown pants that cut off just above her ankles. The Guardians could never seem to persuade her enough to wear shoes. The winter spirit possessed pearly whites, which Miss Toothiana and her cronies were quite fond of, and her sky-blue eyes shone with mischief and love (The latter for whom or what he would not know). Her smile and laughter were infectious. Of course he was too shy to voice this, not that he could anyway. Just trying to admit his feelings to himself made him blush a deep bronze.

Curiously, Sandy opened the cover, merely to find if she had used his gift. On the first page, it read:

_"To whomever has stumbled upon my diary:_

_My name is Jack Frost, short for Jaqueline Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. Yes, you're probably thinking I'm crazy, but it's true. I am the Bringer of Winter and the new Guardian of Fun._

_"Honestly, you can choose to keep this if you like. You can read it, give it back, or even throw it away. Finders keepers. I kind of want you to read this. Go on. I'm just an invisible spirit no one cares about, anyway._

_This is yours now._

_P.S. If it's Sandy reading this, please keep it. I think it's time for you to have this back._

_-Frost"_

Sanderson was shocked at her small note. Jack wasn't alone anymore. Maybe she didn't really realize that. Even though he had never voiced it, the Sandman cared quite deeply for her. Since Jack intended this for him, he decided to hold onto it for a little while longer. He closed the book, sat down onto his sparkling dreamsand cloud, and headed for his secluded island.

What the little Sandman would read that night would change his view of his beloved winter spirit forever.


	2. Through the Ice

**Hi guys! **

**Wow I can't believe how many people decided to click on this already! It fills my heart with rainbows (That is a quote from somewhere, cookies to anyone who guesses right)! **

**This will start Jack's diary. Most of the upcoming chapters will be from Jack's diary, mixed in with what's happening in the real world. **

**Eventually I'll probably start getting on a track of updating once a week or shorter than that, but I had a lot of free time yesterday and so here this is.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Rise of the Guardians. *sighs***

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Sandy thought about the book on the way home. Why did Jack want him to read it? Was she okay? To find her diary just _strewn _about in a random tree was a bit suspicious. The note he at least knew was in Jack's writing, so he was more curious than anything else.

He raised his head to keep an eye out for his destination. Not too far a distance away he spotted a tiny dot of land in the Red Sea (To the untrained eye it seemed closer to the middle of nowhere). The Sandman morphed his cloud of sand into an airplane, and he swiftly zoomed to the island below (but not without strapping on the safety goggles he conjured up as well!).

After landing the plane, Sandy hopped out of it and onto the glittering beach. It was obvious that it consisted of dreamsand. Here, the sky was pink, for he had been moving West. A pleasant ocean breeze played with his spiked hair. He transformed the plane back into sand, and it collapsed and mixed with the other sand around it.

Sandy decided to read outside. More often than not tropical storms found their way to his hideaway, beating the palms and making a ruckus. He would ask Jaqueline for assistance, but he didn't want to trouble her. She had a job too. Or maybe he just wanted to seem like he could handle problems on his own and impress her.

He let out a silent sigh as he leaned back in his hammock with the diary in hand. Sandy wasn't even sure if he _wanted _to open it. After all, it was someone else's diary, the love of his life to be exact, and it contained her secrets, which were very private things. Sandy didn't want to invade, but his curiosity got the better of him. He subconsciously formed a question mark above his head as he opened the book and flipped to the first page.

_"As I said before, I'm Jack. I know you think I'm full of it, but just read it. Someone needs to know how I felt for 300 years. Now, the only way I can think of to begin... is with a story._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She had a big sister. The two sisters were from a small family of shepherds. They had a wonderful life. The little girl looked up to her sister. Her big sister could make her laugh so easily, and always liked to turn things into a game. They loved each other dearly._

_Then, the two girls' father became very, very sick. He entrusted his shepherd's staff to the oldest sister, telling her to become the guardian of the house. Though women were not traditionally allowed to do this, The big sister accepted the staff and took control of the household for her father's sake._

_Not too long after, the sisters' father passed away. Many tears were shed. But, the big sister had to be strong. She had to become independent for her family. For the next few years, the older sister set out looking for work. She worked day and night, leaving her sister alone with her mother. She worked three jobs at a time, but there was never enough money._

_The two sisters still had their fun and made the best of what they had. One day, they decided to go ice skating at a frozen lake not too far away. The big sister had lost two of her jobs, and she had the day off for the other one. Finally, she would get to spend time with her sister again. "Be careful!" Their mother called from the doorstep as the two skipped away. The older of the two chuckled. "We will!"_

_But the ice was too thin. It began to crack audibly under the younger sisters' feet._

_"Th-the ice, it's-," she whimpered to her sister._

_The elder sister tried to calm her sibling down. "It's okay, it's okay! Don't- Don't look down. Just look at me."_

_"I'm scared!"_

_"I know, I know. You're gonna be alright, and you're not gonna fall in, alright? We're gonna have a little fun!"_

_"No we're_ not_!"_

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes_! You _always _play tricks!"_

_"Well look, not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be alright. You have to believe in me."_

_The young sister's eyes were shining with unshed tears._

_"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play Hopscotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as one," The big sister took a small, tentative step as the ice started to crack under her feet as well. Despite all the tension, she managed to get her sibling to laugh as she joked by pretending to wobble on one foot._

_"Two," She took another small step._

_"Three!" She took a larger step over to her staff. The elder sibling picked it up, extending it to her sister._

_"Alright. Now it's your turn. One," The little girl took a baby step towards the staff. The ice creaked dramatically under her feet. She gasped in fright. There wasn't much time left. "Two," She was just inches away. The older could wait no longer. "Three!" She leaned forward, hooked her sister onto the staff, and swept her sibling to a thicker path of ice._

_The little girl stood up, beaming at her sister. The other grinned back. But suddenly, the ice beneath the older sister caved, and she fell in. The little girl called her big sister's name, but she would not resurface._

_Overnight, her hair turned a snowy-white, and she awakened, her eyes a crystalline blue._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Darkness._

_It was the first thing she remembered._

_It was dark... it was cold... and she was scared._

_But then..._

then_ she saw the moon. _

_It was so _big_ and it was so _bright_! It seemed to chase the darkness away._

_And when it did... she wasn't scared anymore._

_Why she was there and what she was meant to do... that she didn't know. A part of her wondered if she ever would._

_She was lifted above the ice, above the freezing water, and laid gently onto the surface of the thin ice. But the ice did not shatter, no, it_

repaired_ itself beneath her. As she took her first steps, her toes ran into a stick, or rather, judging by its size, a staff. She picked it up, and frost instantly covered the wood at her touch. As an end of it made contact with the ice, frost spread across the frozen water in floral designs. The girl was astonished. _

_She lightly tapped the trunk of a leafless tree with the newfound staff, and the same thing happened - a thin layer of frost made it's way up the tree. The girl pressed her fingers to it, a cool sensation coming from her creation. She cracked a smile. She tried it on another tree, then all across the ice, skipping on her way. She went around, swiftly frosting the plants and other trees around the lake. Then, she caught hold of the wind. It swept her up high into the air! She discovered that she could control the wind with her staff! Except she wasn't very good at it yet; she immediately plummeted through the branches of a tree, eventually stopping on one of them. She sat up, and began to laugh!_

_Oh, but then, she spotted lights not far off in the distance. It was a town! A village full of people!_

_The girl unsteadily flew to the village and landed, but none turned their heads to notice her. But she thought that maybe these people could fly, too, and so they would not be surprised. She proceeded to greet a few people with a "Hello", but not one of them acknowledged her presense. She thought that maybe they were just in a hurry._

_She caught a little boy running towards her. She crouched down to his height, and began to ask if he could tell her where she was, but the boy kept running..._

_and running..._

_until he went straight through her. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. The girl widened her eyes in disbelief._

_Then others walked through her! Two more people, then three! It was a moment of sheer panic and fear. They... they couldn't see her? They couldnt hear her?_

_...She didn't exist?_

_She was alone..._

_Her name was Jack Frost. How did she know that? The moon told her so._

_That was all he ever told her._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_I am the older sister. My sister... her name was Ema._

_You know, reader, you're the first to ever know this. After I found out who I was before, I couldn't bring myself to speak her name. I don't even know what happened to her._

_I hope she was okay._

_So now, you understand who I am. I am Jack Frost. My job is to bring snow, cold and fun wherever I go. Well, except places around the Equator. My snow evaporates instantly there._

_It has been a little over 300 years since I died, and I spent it in solitude, until I met one very special person:_

_The Sandman._

_IIIiIiIIIIIiIiIIIiIIiIIiIi_

_So, I have changed Jack's sister's name to Ema, it used to be Jayse. I found out her real name was Ema._


	3. Snowy Beaches

**Hey! I've been gone for a while, but that is not without reason: I have typed up a one-shot that will increase your knowledge of how Jack ended up getting her journal. It is entitled "Silence if Golden", so if you're interested, you can check that out. Also, I've put up a poll on my profile that lets you choose which story idea I should start first. :)**

**Oh and if you've got any suggestions, I would be happy to hear them. ;)**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sandy smiled. Jack thought he was special! It made his heart soar just to think of it. Jack was the special one. She was the one that brought him and the other Guardians together as a family. She stopped Pitch and defended Sandy when Pitch shot him in the back. And, most of all, she was his _everything_.

Sandy inwardly sighed as he noticed it was getting dark. He was running late. He read a tiny bit more, then placed the book inside of a secret compartment inside of the garment he always wore. As he stepped outside, he felt an unsual cold temperature wash over his skin. It was soothing. An expression of knowing flashed over his face. He knew the cause of this out-of-season weather. But before Sandy could even scan the area for the winter spirit, a snowball struck the back of his head and a small exclamation mark flashed above his noggin.

As expected, when Sandy turned around, there was Jack balancing on top of her staff (which was supposed to be impossible) with a smug little grin plastered onto her face. Sandy proceeded to give her a playful disapproving look while wagging his finger at her. This evoked a laugh from Jack.

"What? This place could use more snow." She then hopped off her staff and walked a small ways towards him. "Got bored, so I thought I would stop by, but I honestly didn't expect to find you here! You're running late. What were you doing?" She casually slung her staff over her shoulder.

Sandy pointed over to his hammock. "Ah, well." Can I come with you? I like to watch you work." The last part sounded slightly shy. Sandy shrugged it off. He smiled at her and nodded, motioning her to follow. "You know," she began as they were treading along the coastline, "Your castle is awesome! I know I've seen it a million times, but it's _still_ amazing." Sandy just nodded happily. Secretly he was _very _pleased that Jack was coming along. She came every night, but now it seemed different somehow. It was probably because of what he read. It had left him heartbroken, flabbergasted and elated all at the same time. He couldn't believe what had happened to Jack. Jack saved her sister! She was even more astounding. But what made him sad was the fact that she had to experience 300 years unknowing of her identity or purpose. Sandy was glad he could be there for her. She could have gone insane if not for him!

As they rounded the corner, Sandy summoned up some dreamsand fish and climbed onto one. He looked over his shoulder expectantly at Jack.

"I'll use my staff." Sandy shrugged as if to say 'Suit yourself'.

Then, they took off into the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

**I apologize for such short length, but the truth is that I am struggling to conjure up ideas for this story. I am doing the best I can.**

**The Guardians will be having a meeting soon. Get ready for a contest of insults between Frostbite and Cottontail :)**

**Well, feel free to review and make suggestions!**

**-Rose**


	4. Race to the Meeting

**Hey readers! I can't believe I've missed my deadline! Tomorrow (which will be June 1st) chapter 3 will have been posted for two weeks! I guess I need to get my mind on track!**

**I've updated my poll of story ideas with many more choices! Plus I think I have another idea in my head right now! And my one-shot 'Silence is Golden' will now be a series of one-shots, all partnered with this fic! Check that out if you wish!**

**21SidraCire: Actually, in the novel it says Jack's sister is named 'Emma', but I like to spell it 'Ema' to make it fancy. :) In the movie, however, she is not named, so I guess we are both right!**

**Now that I'm done rambling, here is the new chapter:**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sanderson _had _been running late.

A couple hours ago, the realization hit him like a blast of Jack's winter air.

He lives between Africa and Asia, so he missed over two continents!

He wasn't very concerned, though, and neither was Jack- They both knew that Sandy could cover the world in dreamsand in his sleep. Jack had asked him once why he flew around, and he simply shrugged in response. He didn't really know himself.

Now Jack and Sandy were sitting on a cloud in silence, watching the streams of sand make their way towards the tiny windows below. Many a night they would do this. Jack was glad that she didn't have to spread as much snow during this time of the year- many more places than not, the snow would evaporate.

"Hey Sandy?" Jack turned her head to look at her friend, but he was sleeping like a baby.

She'd tell him later. She didn't want to disturb the guy. When she had met up with him about two hours ago, his eyes were a little bloodshot, but she hadn't said anything because he seemed fine. She could tell that he hadn't slept when he was meant to. What had kept him up?

Then, rainbow-colored lights rippled through the sky. Jack knew exactly what this meant. It was time for their monthly meeting(of course, she saw Sandy and Tooth almost every day, but still). She loved meetings, which would seem odd to most, considering she's the kind of spirit that moves around a lot, but she was also easy-going, and liked to enjoy the feeling of her friends all together. Plus, she could tease Cottontail!

Another flash of lights got her attention. She needed to wake up Sandy!

"Sandy... Sandy." Jack nudged him a little with her staff, but he just turned over in his sleep.

"Hey, we need to go... Sandy." He sure was putting up a fight. Jack kneeled down to him and poked his shoulder. Still nothing.

"_Sanderson_."

That got his eyes to shoot open. He knew something was important whenever Jack used his real name. He had told her his real name long ago. The Guardians still didn't know that they had met centuries before Jack was summoned to fight Pitch, and the two often got odd looks from the others at their sudden(well, sudden to the Guardians) openness towards each other. North had tried to shrug it off. Neither of them had said a word of explanation to them. They had decided to wait until the time was right, because Jack had insisted, "Why not wait? All the more fun when I see Cottontail's face!"

"We need to go to the meeting."

Sandy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Jack stood back up and waited in the air a distance away while Sandy morped his cloud into different types of fish and mounted himself upon a manta ray. It wasn't long before they were moving at impressive speeds towards the Northern Star. It amused Jack highly to think that a little golden man riding a fish could probably beat a jumbo jet in a race.

She thought it best to ask him now what she had been meaning to. "Hey Sandy?" She flew over and sat on the edge of the manta in front of him.

"You think we should tell them today? It's been almost a year."

Sanderson shrugged and gestured towards her as if to say, "Your choice."

Jack seemed to give it some thought. "Yeah, I think we should do it! This'll be so fun!" Jack, now excited, jumped off the sand animal and sped up ahead of Sandy. "Come on! I'll race you!"

Sandy pulled an 'Oh no you didn't' face at her and shook his finger. He was going to show _her_ who was faster! Sandy immediately spurred his sand fish to move faster through the sky and sent the others to disperse and put the remaining children to sleep. This was going to be a fun race.

Jack was laughing the whole time. The two were having so much fun they didn't even notice the incoming Pole at first. They both raced to the window, Sandy being able to touch the floor seconds before Jack touched down, still laughing.

"Well, you win." Sandy did a little happy dance before Jack came up and rulffled his hair like a child. Sandy swatted her hand and tried to fix it while mock-pouting at her. Jack just laughed at him.

Then they noticed the other two in the room. North and Bunny both had stopped to watch the scene. North's eyes twinkled with amusement at the two, and Bunny had an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, Sandy, Jack! You are early! I have announcements from Manny."

"Hey North, Cottontail," She got a glare from the latter. "Speaking of announcements-"

"Hi everyone! Hi Jack! Did I miss anything?" Tooth fluttered in, prying Jack's mouth open and checking her teeth. Jack looked towards Sandy for aid, but he just silently chuckled at the sight. It was probably revenge for Jack messing up his hair.

"No, actually Sandy and Snowflake just flew in-"

"Tooth," Tooth stopped for a moment to look at North. "Fingers out of mouth." Toothiana blushed and gave Jack a look of apology, but the winter spirit just shrugged at her.

"So, what's going on this time?" Jack asked.

"Manny has good news and bad news." Tooth looked worried. "It's not Pitch, is it?"

"I do not know. He only told me what I have told you. But now that everyone is here, we can proceed. Manny, what is big news?"

The moonlight shone down onto the floor, revealing a very familiar shadow. Tooth gasped. "He's back? Already?"

"It's only been a bloody year! How has he come back so fast?"

The moonlight showed another shadow. It showed Pitch infusing unknown ingredients. "He's got new tricks." Bunny stated. North looked back up to the moon.

"Manny, what must we do?"

The light shone down upon the Guardians crest, a fancy 'G' right in front of the Globe. A pedestal supporting a large, blue crytal rose from the spot until it was taller than a yeti by a few inches.

Tooth was excited now. "Guys, you know what this means, right?" She began to hover slightly closer to North.

"Uh, I don't." Jack said, pointing to herself.

"It means that Manny's chosen new Guardian." North said as he stared unblinkingly at the crystal.

"Who's it gonna be?"

"Hopefully not the Groundhog." Bunny shuddered at the thought.

An image appeared on the crystal.

It was a girl. She looked to be 10 years of age. She was the most breathtaking person someone could lay eyes on. Her hair was wavy and shiny. It reached to her waist. She wore some form of gray double-buttoned general's uniform, and in her left hand was a sketchbook. In her right was a flute. She looked very tall and lean, and had a simple broadsword strapped to her waist.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before." Bunny's nose twitched.

Two words appeared at the bottom of the image. They read, 'Iris Black'.

"Funny, she has the same last name as Pitch." Jack said, interested.

"But there's no way she could be related! I mean, who would want to have a kid with _Pitch_?" Bunny argued.

"Still... She does have his looks- slightly. And the build." Jack said. "Iris Black... Interesting name."

North broke the silence. "Alright, I'll search for her on Globe." He began pushing buttons in an unknown sequence on the dashboard controls until a blue light appeared on the Globe near Lake Michigan. She was somewhere in the state of Indiana. North turned back around to his second and third-in-command yetis. "Phil, Dave... You know what to do. Bunny?" North crossed his arms.

"I'm going." Phil muttered something to a snowglobe in Yetish and smashed it to the floor. He went through, followed by Dave and Aster. Then, they were gone. The others stood in silence.

"What should we do now?" Jack asked. North, arms still crossed, flicked his eyes to her.

"Now... we wait."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**So... What do you think? And who is this Iris Black? I apologise in advance if someone has already used this name, and if it has been used, it is merely a coincidence. Anyways, feel free to review and all that good stuff! Rose out!**


End file.
